


Yang infiltration

by backtospawn



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtospawn/pseuds/backtospawn
Summary: Random babblings because bees





	

After team JNPR's coordinate dance number, I looked around and found Ruby had left my side. I guess even she can have fun at parties if she tries. I looked back down and saw Weiss and Neptune talking, how cute they are, and then there is Blake with Sun... They seem to be having a good time. I'm so happy Blake decided to come, we even got to dance, her first dance was mine. I guess I could call that a win. Even if she then went with Sun. They are so close together and look so happy. I had to leave. I left the room and went toward the toilets.

Luckily no one was inside. I locked myself in a stall and started crying. Why did he get to be with Blake and not me. Fuck. I punched the wall on stall with a bit more force than intended. Long story short, now it had one less wall. I quickly got up and left the party to go to my room before someone came to investigate the noise.

On my way through a hallway I heard people talking from a balcony. I immediately hid myself behind the wall while rubbing my eyes and I heard Her.

"I'm so glad Yang convinced me to come" said Blake I couldn't help but smile a little  
"It's a shame you insisted on keeping the bow though" replied Sun. I couldn't help but nod in agreement  
"Stop it, you know I won't do that" Blake said half laughing  
"Whatever, so... pretty night right, well not as pretty as you" Sun kept going tears started coming back  
"You and your cheesy lines" Blake's sounded so happy  
"So, I was wondering, should we start telling people we're officially dating?" I couldn't take it anymore I curled up and hugged my knees while tears run freely down my face  
"What do you mean?" she asked  
"Well this is sort of our third date" now I was trying to keep my sobbing down. I wanted to get up and leave but my legs wouldn't move  
"Sun, you are misunderstanding" WAIT WHAT! "You are funny and I like being your friend but..."  
"What do you mean?" Yeah, that  
"I'm not interested in you that way, that's all" Blake answered  
"I don't understand, is there someone else" Sun asked  
"NO" she said immediately "It's not about that, I just like... forget it, doesn't matter"  
"Do you want to go back to dancing?" Sun asked  
"Yes" Oh crap, I quickly got up and run back the way I came and turned the first corner.  
It happened to be the bathroom and Nora was there, looked at me, then at the broken stall and said "Yang, you're not going to believe it but I didn't do it.


End file.
